One alive One dead
by i love shiro-chan
Summary: Karin and Yuzu have been secret soul repers. Karin got killed and met Shuuhei did they ever think they will fall in love. Will Yuzu be abel to cope with no sister. KarinxShuuhei and YuzuxKira. Rated M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This will have lemon in it in later chapters.**

**Pairing will be: Karin and Shuuhei**

** One alive. One dead. **

** Death of Karin Kurosaki**

Take that you stupid hollow. Karin this isn't a game, just kill the hollow and let's get out of here. Arr… Yuzu your such a killjoy. You're the one that said you want to keep our shinigami abilities a secret. Her twin sister said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Well let's tell every one then. The older sister said getting angry. Fine when we get back we will tell ichigo, rukia, dad and renji. The black hired girl screamed out before walking off.

Karin stopped after around ten steps and looked around. Then Yuzu told her to get lost. Yuzu what happened to the holl… Karin was cut of by Yuzu scream. The black haired twin turned around to find that the hollow is about to stab her with something.

* * *

Ichigo was talking to rukia in his room and Renji and Isshin constant bickering down stirs. Then all you could hear was Yuzu running in crying, calling her dad and Ichigo.

Yuzu what's the matter, and what the hell are you wearing, said the over protective brother with worry in his voice. It's Karin she's been attacked by a hollow.How do you know about hollows. Shut up Ichigo, Yuzu were is karin. said rukia in a calming voice. She's in the park I couldn't carry her. I… I… I think she's dead.

* * *

Ichigo came running in with the clinic with Karin in his arms while Isshin was preparing for her.

One hour later Isshin came out then looked at Ichigo then Yuzu and he just burst out in tears.

August the 25th is the date of Kurosaki Karin death. She was a well-loved 16-year-old girl by her family and friends. We will all miss very much.

Where is Yuzu said Ichigo with annoyance in his voice. She still wont leave her room Rukia said with sympathy. She missed her own sisters funeral cause she feels sorry her self. Why are you blaming it on me all the time? Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped up and turned around to see Yuzu with a single tear coming down her face. I'm not blaming it on you its just still in shock that you and Karin are shinigami behind our back. Do you mean I am. She was. Said the now alone sister looking angry. Rukia looked at Ichigo surprised. Then ichigo broke the silence by saying how mush do you now about the soul society.

You mean can see her again because she is in this soul society. Yuzu stated to cheer up. Then Ichigo said it's not so simple you have to ask if you go because your human and it's not that easy. I will ask thenand i WILL go. you carn't said Ichigo in annoyance voice. WATCH ME.

**Please review it will speed me to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach

Sit back relax and enjoy

"Ichigo please ask if I can go to the soul society." Yuzu tried to sound sympathetic.

"No way. You just shouted at me and now you being sad and crying, I don't thinks so." Ichigo started to get really frustrated.

"FINE. I'll find my own way."

As Yuzu turned to go Ichigo carryed on talking.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo tried to keep his cool.

A smirk came across Yuzu's face. "Ent you hared Ichigo? I'm a Kurosaki that isn't very happy" as she said she isn't happy her voice turned to anger.

**In the soul society**

"Yo, big guy let me in that gate." Karin shouted to the top of her voice

"You think I'm just going to let you cause you told me so." The big guy tried to hold his laughter back.

"My brother is the 5th division captain and my dad use to be the 10th division captain."

"Oh yeah and I'm the 1st division captain" The big guy said with sarcasm.

"Just let me in you fat idiot" Karin was starting to get really frustrated.

"What's your name?"

"Karin Kurosaki"

"Hahahaha…. you expect me to believe that you're a Kurosaki. You're mad to think that I will fall for it. I must hand it to you though, you got the attitude right but, you look nothing like Kurosaki-kun and you're kind of small and also you look weak."

"DO YOU WANT SAY THAT TO MY FACE." Karin was fuming after he said she looks weak.

The big guy pointed a finger in her face. "You look WEAK"

Karin put a smirk on her face " Do you want to test that thought out"

"Look kid, you have a fake shinigmi uniform on and a fake sword on you're side. It's all a bit obvious."

Karin looked down to her Zampackto. She then drew it out.

"Kaien Shiba" Karin called her Zampackto out.

"What did you just say" A man called out behind her.

Karin jumped up then turned around to see a man standing there with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"I…I…I just called my Zampackto name." Karin managed to stutter that out.

The man looked down to her Zampackto and saw a marking on it.

"The marking on your Zampackto, your spirit has a tattoo on his arm the same as that."

"Yeah how do you know that?"

"Kaien Shiba use to be a lieutenant here. What's your name?" the guy finely looked Karin in the face.

"Karin Kurosaki" Karin started to look really nerves

"Hay aren't you that girl that's friends captain Hitsugaya"

"Yeah…. Yeah he was on my football team now will you let me in"

Um… Yeah come on then. My names Shuuhei hisagi but you have to call me captain Hisagi.

Shuuhei and Karin walked thru the gate. She noticed that everyone had different uniforms than her. "Captain Hisagi, why is my uniform different to every one else"

"I think your one of the very little amount of people that have a uniform that reflect their personality. So you have loos shorts and a type of sports bra. So I'm guessing you a flirty or a sporty person."

Karin went bright red when he said that she's a "flirty person" but then went I bit of a normal colour when he said "sporty person."

"I'm a sporty person. I like fighting, running but I love football." Karin blushed when she turned her head to see him smiling at her. "Can I ask were we're going" Karin tried her best to change the subject.

"Oh…um…I'm taking you to captain hitsugaya."

"What…. no you can't…. I mean I ent seen him in years and…. and um… and" Karin was cut off by Shuuhei.

"Kids" After saying that Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" How old do you think I am?

"What you look around 14-15"

"IDIOT I'm 17 next 2 month." Karin walked off from frustration.

"Oh...um…sorry. Well this is the tenth division"

Karin eyes went wide when he said this is the tenth division. She could feel her heart beating faster by the second.

"So this is where I leave you." Shuuhei tried to fill in the silence.

Karin flinched as he said that. "What no, you can't leave me with him"

"Why not you're a big girl?" Shuuhei tried to hold back his laughter. "Are you afraid of him or something?

"No it's not that it's just I haven't seen him in five years"

Shuuhei took a beep breath and looked at Karin's puppy dog eyes. "Okay but I can't stay long."

Karin had a big grin on her face. "Oh my god, thank you so much."

They walked in to see Hitsugaya have a big stack of paper work in front of him. He couldn't see anything behind the papers but he could recognise Shuuhei ritsu. "Captain Hisagi what do you want" the comment came with a sigh.

Karin turned around and said they will come later. As she walked off, Shuuhei grabbed her and said, "You're not going any where."

"Karin" Hitsugaya jumped up from his set from behind his paper work.

A small grin came across Karin's face. "Um…hi"

"Captain Hitsugaya is it alright if I leave Karin here while I go and sort out were she's going please." Shuuhei had a rushed look on his face.

"What, no she's staying in this division until Kurosaki Ichigo comes back"

Shuuhei sighed, "Will Yamamoto let her stay in this division though."

"Look I'm just as protective with Karin as I am with Hinamori. So she stays with me, got it."

The door slid open and a small girl with a high ponytail came in. "Actually she's staying with me."

"What?" Shuuhei and Hitsugaya said at the same time.

"I just talked with Captain Kurosaki, while he is away she will stay with me and I take her into training straight away." Hinamori said with a small grin on her face. "And seeing we are all her. A am her Kido teacher, captain Hisagi will be her fighting teacher and Shiro-chan will be also be a fighting teacher."

Um…guys do I get a say in this" Karin looked a bit left out.

"What Ichigo decided all of this" Shuuhei looked a bit frustrated "I'm to busy I don't have enough time to train her."

"That's why we have two trainers so stop moaning and get to work"

Everyone in the room looked at her surprised from how demanding she was.

Hitsugaya started to get worried about her. "Um…Hinamori are you alright?"

Hinamori went bright red and then had an embarrassed look on her face. "What…Yeah I'm fine, I've just wanted to sound hard, that's all. Hinamori turned around and said to Karin they should go.

**One month two weeks later**

Karin looked at Hinamori with a grin, "admit it, you like him."

Hinamori's eyes went wide, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like Toshiro"

"Yeah, I like him, he's my friend"

"Give the sweet act up, you want to f…."

"KARIN. Do you mind?"

"Not really, not until you admit it."

"I get enough of this from you're brother"

Hinamori looked to the ground from blushing and she didn't want Karin to see it. Karin looked at her and wounded how to get it out of her.

Karin took a beep breath, "I will tell you whom I like if you admit it."

Hinamori looked at her and smiled, "you like someone."

"Yeah I met him a few weeks ago and have a crush on him. That's all it is a crush nothing more" Karin started to get hot around the collar.

"Tell me then" Hinamori looked excited.

"No you have to tell me first."

"Okay…I-I like him. There I said it I like him" she started to blush. "Now you have to tell me who you like" she had a really big grin her face.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone especially Ichigo, Toshiro and the guy…okay" Karin took a beep breath "Its…its Shuuhei.

Karin felt really uneasy because there was no response, Hinamori just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please say something you're freaking me out just looking at me"

"Oh…um…um I don't know what to say"

A hell butterfly went over to Hinamoi and whispered, " Captains and lieutenants meeting in 15 minute and to bring Karin with you."

Karin looked over wondering what it said. " What did the bug just say?"

"It's a hell butterfly and it said to go to a meeting and bring you as well."

"Why do I have to come?"

"I don't know so lets just go to it and find out."

**At the meeting**

"Captain Kurosaki has requested some help in the world. So I am sending Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-captain Matsumoto and Vice-captain Hinamori." Yamamoto looked over Karin "as for you, you will be transferred to the 9th divisions."

"What, why I'm a big girl, I can look after my self." Karin started to look really frustrated with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked over to Hinamori, Hitsugaya and Masumoto. "You three will go to your divisions and get ready to go in 1 hour. You all may leave now."

**Back at the 5****th**** division**

Karin flopped on Hinamori's bed. " I can't believe I have to go there just because you're going to help my brother."

Hinamori looked over at Karin and had a grin on her face. "Oh come on, you're most probably well excited."

Karin turned away from blushing. "Anyway enough about me. Are you going to make a move on Toshiro?" Karin turned back to face Hinamori.

Hinamori's eyes went wide, "what, no, are you mad?" Hinamori went all types of red. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is the perfect opportunity for you two to finely happen."

A grin came across Hinamori's face. "I will do it if you make a move on Shuuhei"

Karin's face went blank. "Okay, it's a deal." Both of them shock hands.

Karin got up and walked to the door. Hinamori looked over "Were are you going" Karin turned around with a grin on her face, "to go and get me some 9th division captain."

Hinamori shock her head, "How long do you think it's going to take you"

"Two nights"

Hinamori turned around "isn't that you're birthday"

"Yep. Bye"

"Bye, oh good luck." Hinamori still had a big grin on her face.

To be continued

**Please review. **


End file.
